A Thousand years
by Bhare
Summary: A on going series of prompts that show Korra and Asami always finding their way to each other. No matter what time period. No matter what situation. I also have this posted over at Achieve Your Own under the penname (JustCallMeGirlFriday) where you'll be able to read all the tags that I plan on writing on.
1. A Page From Meelo's Book

**A PAGE FROM MEELO'S BOOK**

"You are my forever woman **woman**." You blurt. You feel your eyes bug four times their size; and you feel the heat rise in your face. You can feel the fire in the pit of your soul rage though your system and you fought so hard to keep from fire bending. You knew that if you shot your arms out you would only harm the woman in front of you. The woman whom you love. With your whole heart. The woman whom you just blurted out a very cheesy line that a six year old had said years before.

Asami's eyes widen. "Are you trying to help Meelo out; Korra?" She tilted her head. "You know that it will never work out between Meelo and I. Even when he reaches full adult age ... I'm much to old for him."

 _She thinks I'm trying to push Meelo on her. Great. Just great. Not only do I use his old line ... line but she still thinks that he's after her._ You just still stare silently at her. You can do nothing but silently stare at the love of your life as you realize that she thinks you are being a wing woman to a fourteen year old boy with a crush.

She steps forward. "Korra?" she reaches her hand out to touch your skin. You felt her cool hand against your hot skin. You close your eyes as you just enjoyed her skin against your skin. The fire inside you rose higher then ever ... as you thought of what it would feel like having all of her skin touching your skin. With no clothes or any material hindering you. Your hands running all over her body; inside her. Making her moan your name over and over. Making her sweat and swear against your skin. You feel all your pours open up at once.

"...rra? Korra." You hear the deep concern in her voice.

Your eyes open and you stare into her concerned eyes. "I'm fine 'Sami. J-just fine." You husked out.

"You are burning up. I keep calling and calling you ... it took too long for you to return to me." She breathed out.

"I wasn't trying to help Meelo out." You blurted. "I didn't know how else to tell you that I truly like you Asami. In that way. So I panicked and used Meelo's old line."

"Oh Korra." Asami softly smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." You husked out.

"For a thousand years and beyond." Asami whispered as she leaned forward and placed her lips on yours.


	2. Unsigned Valentine

**UNSIGNED VALENTINE**

 _Roses are red;_

 _as are your lips._

 _Grass is green;;_

 _as are your eyes._

 _Sky is blue;_

 _as in my all time favorite color._

 _Red and blue make purple;_

 _so you and I together make us Violets._

A slight blush lit Asami's cheeks as she re-read the Valentine that wasn't signed. She knew that the Valentine wasn't by a boy. One because the colors red and blue mixed together turns into purple. The line about Violets isn't _just_ for the flowers. No it was the term that people use for lesbians. So the Valentine was from a girl.

She thought of all the females in the school and thought of the color blue. The sender said that blue was her favorite color. So that could make close to forty girls whom want to mix colors with her. She sighed deeply as she frowned. She had to carefully weigh forty girls in her mind to begin to exclude them from the list.

She frowned darkly. She didn't want to spend that much time on this mystery. She wanted to know whom her mysterious Valentine was quickly. Hopefully it's the girl whom she had wanted from the first moment she set eyes on years ago. But with her luck she could be seriously wrong.

"No!" Asami snared to herself at that thought. She wasn't going to give up on her dreams of winning the girl over some day. It may not be now. Or in the near future. But someday the girl of her soul will know of her love for her.

Asami went back to the task on hand. She re-read the Valentine once more. She finally got to cross out fifteen names on the list ... due to how the poem was written. She thought of the girls in her class - because it had to be one of them in the classroom. No one else would have managed to slip it onto her desk while she had been up to speak to the teacher. She had only been gone from her desk _five_ minutes.

She crossed another ten off of her list. The ten girls whom sat at the other sides of the room from where her desk was. So now she was down to twenty. She crossed off another ten as she realized those ten were all ready coupled with someone else.

That leaves ten girls. Ten girls whom she honesty did like. But only one of them held her heart. But did _she_ hold her heart?

Asami gently placed the card into her special box. She would solve this mystery in the future. After all she was only eight years old. Much, much to young to have her soul mate right then and there.

There would be time in the future. For now she wanted to enjoy her carefree childhood days.


	3. Fake Girlfriend

"I want to be with you once again Korra." Mako looked you straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Mako." You said in a warning voice.

"No Korra." He shook his head. "It's been a few years since we were together. We have grown separately. We have grown together. The time wasn't right a few years ago. But it is right now." He placed a gentle hand on your left cheek.

"I don't feel for you in a romantic way Mako." You truthfully spoke. "You are one of my best friends."

"As you are mine." Mako smiled. "Look I know that we told one another when we broke up that we weren't going to get romantically feeling involved with one another again. That was true _when_ we said it. Years ago. But with time those feelings can and _should_ change."

"They may have changed for you Mako. But they haven't changed for me." You shook your head; his palm is still against your cheek. "I'm not in love with you."

"That can change in time." He gentle caressed my cheek.

Your left hand rose and placed on top of his. You pull his hand away from your face. "My feelings for you won't change Mako. I love you."

The sheer hope rose in his eyes. His breathe hitched.

"But my love for you is like how I love Meelo and Rohan." I finished.

You see the truth crash into his heart and soul.

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not giving up on you Korra. I know that you will change your mind. I know you."

"I'm with someone Mako." You sharply spoke. _Liar._

He laughed harshly. "Yeah right. You aren't with anyone but us. You aren't making a fool of yourself on anyone."

"I have a girlfriend." I spoke up. _Liar._

"Who!" He barked back.

 _Shit. Think Korra. Think._ You see his eyes show triumph "Asami." You quickly spat out. _Liar. Oh God. Really Korra; Really?!_

Mako burst out in laughter. "Yeah right. You and Asami Sato. Dating. My two ex – girlfriends dating."

"Shut up!" You growled out.

"She's straight." He wrapped his arms across his chest with a shit eating grin on his face. "You are such a liar Korra." He leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not lying." You seethed. _Liar._

He raised his right eye brow. "Prove it."

Before you could respond the door opened.

"Hey guys." You froze at the sound of her voice behind you.

"Hey Asami." Mako said in a calm voice. He turned eyes back at you; and rose his left eye brow. "Prove it." He mouthed.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ You wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole. You knew how to Earth bend – you so could do that right this moment. But; then Mako wins. You can't allow him to win. You smiled at Mako and then turned around. "Hello Asami."

Her face lit up in a soft smile. _God you are so beautiful 'Sami. I wish I could make you mine for real._ "Hello Korra." Her soft gentle voice ran though your ears.

You felt Mako's eyes on your back. You knew that you had to finish what you started. You walked up to stand in front of Asami. Licking your lips. "I'm sorry." You softly say.

Asami looked questionably at you. Her mouth opened to speak; when you quickly moved in and captured her lips with your own. You capture her surprised gasp into your mouth; and your tongue slipped easily into her mouth. You felt your arms slid around her; pulling her tightly against you. You lost all sense of time. All you can sense is her. Her body against yours. Her mouth against yours. Your tongue in her warm mouth. Her tongue against yours. Her gentle soft skin against yours. You felt the kiss deepen as you simply lost yourself in this essence of what your soul had always cried out for.

You felt your body gently being pushed back. Your eyes open slowly and you see the confused green eyes just inches from you. There were so many more emotions playing around there. Fighting to take center stage. But before you could say anything ….

"I best be going now." Mako's sad voice spoke from behind you. He felt him walk past you, and you hear the soft closing of the door.

"K-korra?" Asami whispered.

You step away from her. "I'm sorry for that Asami." You spoke quickly. "Mako wanted to get back together with me. I told him no. But he kept saying that enough time had passed that we could love one another once more. When I told him that I didn't love him in the way he wanted me too – that I loved him the way I love Meelo and Rohan. He kept fighting and fighting me. So I told him I was dating someone. He demanded to know. Your name was the first one to pop in my head. He told me to prove it to him. I would have come to find you to explain what was going on – then you and I could put on an act for him. But; you entered the room before I could get away from him. You know how stubborn he is … so I had to prove to him that you and I were truly an item by kissing you. I'm sorry that I kissed you so deeply – but my tongue was to fast for me; and I couldn't stop it from slipping into your throat." You blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." She breathed out. Her face turned impassive. "So Mako thinks you and I are an item?"

Your right hand ran through the back of your head. "Um yes." You felt heat rise on your cheeks. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this stupid lie of mine."

"I thought you were straight." Her hands rest in front of her.

"Not so straight." You shrugged.

She nodded.

"Look Asami. I don't want this to destroy our friendship." You quickly spoke high. "I value your place in my life. Not because you truly are the first female friend that I have ever had my own age. But I value your soul."

A soft smile crossed her lips. "I'm not upset Korra." She took a step forward. "I was surprised by the kiss." A thin line came to her lips. "But with the information you gave me …. it makes sense." Her body stiffen.

You swallowed. _You hurt her._ _But; I can't tell her the truth. I can't burden her with my feelings. She has lost so much all ready. Her mother. Her father. Her friends. Her business. Her home. I can't allow her to lose my friendship due to my unwanted feelings towards her._ "I'm sorry." You huskily repeated.

Her green eyes met yours. Her eyes soften. "So we are fake girlfriends then?" She had a light smirk on her lips.

You blink. You felt your heart settle down to the truth. "You are okay with it then?" You asked lightly.

She nodded. "It's the only way to get Mako to move forward in his life."

You nodded. "Okay then."

"Okay then." She repeated.


	4. Hiroshi's reaction

_{This is taking place just before Korra returns to Republic City}._

"You are no longer my daughter." He snared at you.

You felt your heart break once more at his words. This man whom had helped create you. This man whom held you when you were just born. This man whom rocked you to sleep. This man whom chased away your nightmares. This man whom protected you. This man whom became your mother when your mother was forever taken from you. This man whom you so admired. This man whom you wanted to become. This man whom protected you against the world. This man whom ….

You swallow thickly. This man whom betrayed you the worst way possible. This man whom betrayed your mother's memory in his evil ways. This man whom allowed the grief he held losing his soul mate into sheer hatred. This man whom tired to kill you when you stood to the right side of the world; and not to the wrong. This man whom turned into a monster when he spewed hatred against half the worlds population.

"It was bad enough when you had the gall to fall for the fire bender." He snared. "It killed me Asami to watch you freely fall for your mother's murderer."

"Mako didn't kill mama." You chocked out.

"He bends fire." Your father spat out. You wiped the spit off your cheek. "He _bends_." You saw the fire rise in his eyes. "All benders must pay for what they did too …."

You waited for him to say her name. He couldn't. You wouldn't help him. Never again.

"Now you stand here to tell me that you have fallen for the Avatar." Your father voice turned to steel. "The current Avatar whom happens to be _female_."

"I love Korra." You simply softy stated. "She's my soul mate."

SMACK

Your eyes welled up in tears. Your vision blurred as you felt the sting of your father's palm on your right cheek. Your hand rose up to cover the spot where he smacked you. You could tell he used all his strength in that smack.

" _Don't you dare use that word_." Your father was suddenly within an inch of your face. His hand gripped your chin tightly in his hand. "What you feel for Avatar _Korra_ is a sin. An abolitionism!" You felt tears roll down your cheeks as his grip tighten. "You will rot in hell for all entirety."

You had enough. "As if _you_ won't be." You jerk his hand from your face. "For what you did to my mother." You stepped away from the man whom you once called father.

"How dare you use her title." He stormed. "She's _not_ your mother. How can she be a mother too – too" He couldn't go on.

"How can she be mother to a full grown confidant young woman. Whom has never betrayed what was right? Whom never once gave into her grief to turn it into hatred." You heard the steel of your voice at that final word.

"Yasuko understands." Your father's eyes met yours. You saw that he truly believed that.

"Mama is weeping looking down at you father." You replied. "She's at a lost … as I am … on how you could turn your loving memory of her … into this sickness that you call revenge against the people whom killed her. Just a few pitiful sad few people whom decided one night to break into our house. To steal as much as they could. I don't think they were intending on killing anyone that night."

"They were going to kill you." Your father cried out.

Your heart stopped.

"They were just leaving. When they spotted you. You were hiding in the corner behind the couch. But they caught sight of the edge of your night grown." Your father swallowed. "I was stuck in sheer fear for you. That I couldn't make one move. I couldn't even open my mouth to tell you to run. To run for your very life." His eyes squeezed shut. "One of them had quickly had a ball of fire on the palm of his hand. His eyes gleamed in excitement at the thought of taking the life of a mere six year old child." His eyes opened once more. "I could tell by the growth of the fire ball that he had no mercy where you were concerned. He kept causing the fire ball to grow bigger and bigger. His intent was to murder you …. not to mark you for life."

Your breath hitched in your throat.

"I couldn't save you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I couldn't save my own precious child." His hand shook at his sides, "Yasuko quickly rushed towards you; and managed to push you away when the fire ball hit her. It hit her full in the chest – and I could see the silent scream rip from her chest. But I saw the love in her eyes as she realized that she saved you; Asami. She gave her life willing so you could live."

"Mama …." You whisper heart broken.

His eyes darken in hatred once more. " _This_ is how you are repaying your mother for giving up her life for yours. By betraying her by falling for a bender. A bender whom was so willing to end your life …. whom she willing stepped forward to end hers for yours." He stormed up and grabbed your arms. You felt your body begin to shake rapidly. "How dare you repay her this way."

You were suddenly shoved backwards and you hit the wall hard.

"I never want to see you again." Your father turned his back to you.


	5. Here's Tahno

"Avatar Korra ..." His voice oozed oily as he bent down to put his face a few inches from your own. "the rumor is that you are playing for the wrong team."

Rolling your eyes. "Shut up Tahno." You refused to move away from him. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Ever since Amon took away his bending … and you restored it …. you two have become friendly towards each other. Not best friends. But you trust him. But he is still Tahno through and through.

"I know things didn't work out with Mako." Glee lit up his eyes. "Not surprising. He is too stiff lipped; and refuses to actually show a sign of life." He mimicked Mako's classic facial expression.

You fought yourself not to laugh. It was spot on. But you didn't want Tahno thinking that he was getting some where with you here.

"Avatar Korra you shouldn't be put off men due to that. Not all men are in the class of Mako." He snared as he said Mako's name.

You heaved a deep sigh, Fully knowing what Tahno _really_ thought of Mako. "Even if I favored guys right now; Tahno …" You spoke in a sugar sweet voice. "I still _wouldn't_ give you the time of day."

He blinked. His mouth opened ….

"Although you are closer to a woman than man." You tapped the end of your chin. "Not only in looks …. but how you act …. and your walk."

"I'm all man." He spurted. His hands went to his pants. "I'll prove it." He growled.

Your eyes widen. "Tahno I was just kidding."

He quickly pushed his pants down. Leaving only his underwear. You noticed the rising lump.

"Pull your pants up." You growled.

He smirked. A hard glint in his eyes. "I may have lost my bending for a while there Avatar Korra. But I didn't lose my man hood."

"I'm sorry Tahno." You kept your eyes firmly locked onto his. Your eyes soften from the shock and anger. "I shouldn't have gone as far as I did." You rested your right hand on his tight left shoulder.

His anger slowly faded from his eyes; as he searched your soul for the truth. "Okay then." He stepped back from the moment; and bent to pull up his pants. "I thought Asami was straight."

"You thought wrong." You smiled as your arms wrapped across your chest. "You thought I was straight."

"Mako turned you two gay." Tahno shook his head.

"Mako didn't turn us gay." You sighed.

"Mako turned you into bi-sexual." He waved his hand to the side.

"Mako didn't turn us anything." You sighed. "We were born this way."

His left eye brow. "If you were born this way …. then why did you date Mako? If you were born this way … then why did you have romantic feelings for Mako?"

You stare at him. "Are you kidding? How many gays and lesbians do you personally know."

His mouth opened. Then closed again.

"Can you name five right this second?" You barked.

He held up a finger.

Your head cocked.

He sighed. "Okay, okay I get what you are saying Korra."

"Good." You eyed him. "If I hear that you are making a nuisance of yourself with 'Sami; Tahno; then you haven't seen what I can do when I'm fully angry." You felt a tightness in your chest. "I'm talking past the Avatar state."

"I always respected Asami." He held his hand out in sign of peace. "Knowing that she likes the ladies instead of the men doesn't take that respect away."

Your nodded. "Good."

 **Arthur's Note:** _I was trying to make this a 'Fake girlfriend part 2' dabble. But this came out instead._


	6. Drunken entering the wrong apartment

**The drunken Au where you accidentally break into someone's apartment; thinking it was your best friends place. Instead of crashing on their couch; you go to their bedroom. Undressing down to your slip – and getting into bed with them. You wrap yourself into their arms; and rest your head on their chest (as you would normally do when sober) …. to have them awaken a few hours later; and you tell them that it's too early to get up; and manage to get them to big spoon you as you sleep more. You finally awaken and realize that the room you are in isn't your best friend's room. That the skin tone on the arms that are resting against your chest is far darker.**

 **Non Bending; set in same time period as in B4.**

Shaky you get your body rolled unto the first floor fire escape. You rest your shaky arms as you caught your breath. Letting out a shaky giggle. "Shush ….. you need to be q quite …." you couldn't contain the giggles; but you did mange to keep it down.

You were drunk. But you knew how late …. early it was. You didn't want to upset anyone here. After all you are trying to get to a safe place so you could sleep this off. If you got people mad at you; then it would take hours before you could finally close your eyes.

You finally managed to get the giggles under control; as you finally found yourself sitting up. Instead of lying forward on the dirty fire escape. The fire escape you managed to climb up to without having to jerk down the ladder. That was a feat in itself. You let yourself catch your breath and gather your strength. After all you had four more flights to climb up. At least the remaining stairs were welded to the fire escapes.

You blink as you fought the numbness that was beginning to steep in. You needed to keep moving. Just for a few more minutes. You have to get to Opal's apartment. Then you'll be safe. Then you can allow the alcohol to knock you out. You manage to get back to your feet.

The world began to spin. You softly giggle. "Seriously girl; start climbing." You order yourself as you turn to the first set of stairs. You carefully put your right hand on the railing; and began the climb up wards.

By the time you got to the bottom of Opal's stairs. You were beginning to see the world in double. You accidentally slip against the first step. You managed to miss it when you moved forward. You caught yourself from face planting on the steps; but you managed to scape your hands; and the end of your chin. You blink the sharp tears that blurred your eyes.

"Shit." You hissed. "Owie."

You swallow around the lump that was forming in your throat. You really needed to get to Opal's. You really didn't want to be have a drunken break down out on the freaking fire escape of an apartment building. That just ain't happening.

You manage to stand straight once more. You made sure both of your hands were on the railings; and that you got your feet on the stairs as you climbed the last six steps that led to Opal's floor. You lean against the wall for a small breath.

You look down the right side of the building where she lived. You just have to make it to the sixth window then you were home free. "You can do this." You start forward. Making sure you were leaning more to the building then away from it. It wouldn't do if you accidentally fell off the building.

You wanted to shout as you fist bumped yourself as you made it to Opal's window. But you didn't. Kneeling down you giggle as you found her window slightly open. "Thank God that Opal's loves fresh air." You carefully glide the window up; and you climb through and into the apartment. You lowered the window back to how it was.

You walk towards the couch; and slip off your shoes. You take off your jacket as you make your way to the bedroom door. Your skirt followers your jacket. You unbutton your shirt and slip it off your body as you gently edge open the bedroom door. You allow the shirt to fall from your body as you make your way to the bed. You carefully move to the side where Opal wasn't in; and pull the covers up. You carefully and gratefully slip into the bed; and covered yourself up.

Moving the inches that you needed to; you rest your head against her chest; just below her collar bone and just above her right breast. Your right arm slip across Opal's thin stomach. Your eyes close and you allow sleep to claim you.

…...

You felt movement under your head; and you snuggle even closer. "'tis not time to wake up yet Opal." you moan out.

You felt her body stiffen under you.

You sigh as you turn to the other side; but you did manage to drag her with you. You felt her body wrap around yours. As you moved her arms to wrap around your body. You sigh as you relaxed once more, and went back to a deep sleep.

…...

The sun hit your eye lids. You try desperately to return to the deep sleep that your body was dragging you out of. But your body wasn't having non of that. It was ever slowly forcing you back into the land of the living.

Your eyes finally started to blurry open. You blink as the sun played against your skin. You felt Opal's warm body against yours. A soft smile played on your lips. She was such a sweet friend remaining in bed with you throughout the morning. On her only day off. You owed her big time for this.

Your eyes blinked in confusion on what it was seeing. _Since when did Opal change the paint on her walls? Where is her dressing table? When did she get the weights?_ Your body stiffened as you realized that this wasn't Opal's bedroom. So that means this isn't Opal's apartment. Your eyes drifted downward and your breathe stopped. The arms that were wrapped around you were darker shade than Opal Bei Fong's skin tone.

You managed to break into some strange woman's apartment. Not only that but you managed to undress down to your slip; and get into her bed; and forcing her to be your snuggle bunny in your drunken state. Not only that …. but you managed to force this strange woman from getting up earlier (to call the police) and forced her to big spoon you for hours on end.

But …. what if she's not an innocent by stander? What if she is a rapist? Or a killer? Or a social path. You are in the hands of a deg-raged unknown predator.

"I'm not going to harm you." Your eyes widen wider at the soft sound of her voice. "I'm Korra by the way." She had confusion in her voice.

You slowly turn yourself so you were facing her. Your eyes slowly lifted and you were met with the bluest of all eyes you have ever seen in your life. They were the color of the ocean. You grew lost in the eyes that were simply drowning you.

"... alone last night."

You blink. "Sorry I didn't catch that." You heard your whiskey voice chock out.

She blushed. "Well like I said. I fully know that I went to sleep alone last night. I know that I didn't sleep walk and end up with a date. So I'm kinda wondering how you ended up in my bed next to me."

You felt your face heat up. "I got drunk last night. I didn't want to try to get home. My best friend Opal lives in this building. I knew that she always left her widow open … so I wanted to crash in her bed to sleep it off." Your eyes close. "I got the wrong apartment."

"That explains it then." Korra said in relief.

"Feel free to call the cops." You moan.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

Your eyes jerked open. "I broke into your apartment. I got undressed and climbed into your bed. While you were sound asleep. I could have raped you for all you know."

"Naga would have torn you to pieces if you tried to harm me." Korra smirked.

You blinked.

Suddenly a giant white dog's head showed it self behind Korra. You gasped.

"Naga is my polar bear dog." Korra never took her eyes off of you. Her hands gently rubbed up and down your bare arms. "She felt you were someone safe last night; that's why she didn't make any noise as you came into my apartment; and climbed into bed with me."

You watch as Naga lowered her head back down once more. Your breath easier. Your eyes drifted back to her ocean blue eyes. Your were lost in the sea of her eyes once more. You found you truly didn't want to be found.

"I'm guessing you got this beauty climbing up the stares." Sudden tears came to your green eyes as stabs of pain hit you in two different parts of your body at the same time. Your right hand was throbbing and so was your chin.

An image of you falling head long into the metal stairs flashed through your brain. You knew you scraped your hand, and your chin. "Owie." You whisper as a tear rolled down your cheek.

Korra gently raised her right hand, and touched just to the side of the torn skin on your face. "You just scraped it. No need for stitches." She said in a soft relived voice. Her left hand guided your right hand above the covers. She looked down at her palm. "The same goes for your hand." You watch as she gently places her lips against your hand. Your breathe caught as she gently kissed the wound. Her lips lifted and she inched forward to gently kiss your chin.

You tucked your head into her neck and you sighed. "I haven't had someone kiss my wounds better since I was child. When my mum was still alive she used to kiss my wounds to make them better."

You felt Korra gently pull you closer to her. Her left hand rose to stroke your hair from the side of your face.

…...

Your eyes drifted open once again. You were still tucked in Korra's arms. Her warm body heat keeping you warm. "I'm sorry for troubling you." You breathe out.

"You aren't troubling me. Green eyed." Korra soft voice spoke.

She sigh.

"Even not knowing your name doesn't trouble me. Green eyes." You blink.

You knew Korra's name. But you have yet told her yours. "My name is Asami. Asami Sota." Your hand played with the top of the comforter.

"Asami." Korra breathed. "That's such a beautiful name."

You felt a blush on your cheeks.

Before another word was spoken a soft rumble noise was heard.

"How about you take a shower, and I'll order us some food." Korra said with a small chuckle.

You lifted yourself off of the woman whom you had made a bed pillow since early morning. "You don't have to feed me; Korra. I'm going to get dressed. Then I'll leave. By the door; and you won't ever see me again."

"Hey seeing how your best friend Opal lives in the same building as me. Whom is my neighbor … then I'll sure be seeing you Asami." Korra sat up and rested against the head board. "Sides that I consider you my friend now. A very good special friend."

You red the genuine warmth in her eyes. You nodded. "But still you need the shower as much as I do. I don't want to take up anymore of your day."

She leans forward; and gently captures the sides of your face in the palms of her hands. "Either you get in the shower willing; Asami. Or I drag you in there." She gently glared into your eyes.

"Okay," You didn't mind losing this battle.

She smiled warmly.

You get up from the bed and move to the bathroom. "Thank you Korra." You softly say before shutting the door blocking your view of her.


	7. Request for help

Wow. Um. Yeah. What can I say.

Expect for this:

I HAVE THE MOST DREADED CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!

My solution:

Asking for prompts.


	8. It's in the eyes

_You can do this. You are the Avatar. You are the bridge between the spirit world and this world. You can do this._ You silently kept repeating in your head. As you stare into the sea of eyes. So many eyes. How can there be so many eyes. You flashed back to when you first saw so many eyes staring at you. It was the afternoon when you arrived in Republic City. When you told the city that you were the Avatar … and you were here to stay. That you weren't afraid of Amon. That you weren't afraid of the Equalists movement.

Oh how wrong you were. How very wrong. Amon _proved_ you wrong.

But you had to over come your fear. You had to bring Amon down. If you didn't then the world would be out of balance. You were the Avatar and you have to bring balance.

But you have yet overcome the fear of public speaking. You weren't used to it. You were used to the masters, and White Lotus of the compound. After all you grew up with them. You knew them. You trusted them. But this sea of people … you don't know. Expect for Tenzin and his family. Mako and Bolin. Even Chief Lin Bei Fong. You search desperately to find those eyes. The eyes that would smoother your soul.

You couldn't find them. You feel the sweet fall slowly down your back. You just prayed that no one could see how wet you actually were from where they were silently staring back at you. Why were they silent? They should be talking. Someone should be talking. Tarrlok _should_ be talking.

"Avatar Korra will be speaking once she forms her thoughts." Tarrlok's voice echoed through the speakers.

Oh so he's waiting for you to speak.

 _You can do this. You are the Avatar. You are the bridge between the spirit world and this world. You can do this. You are the Av …. I CAN'T DO THIS. Aang help!_ Your eyes swim over the sea of eyes desperately trying to find one familiar eyes. Just one. You found warm and gentle brown eyes. You knew those eyes.

You stepped up to the mic. You open your mouth to speak. You close it once more. You suddenly couldn't speak. Not one word. _I can't do this. Retreat. Get out. Go!_

You were about to flee for your life when …. you caught the sight of bright emerald green eyes staring into your soul. _You got this. You can over come whatever is standing in your way. I believe in you Avatar Korra._ You open your mouth and start to speak. You couldn't take your eyes off those green eyes.

Off of Asami.

Off the woman whom has stolen Mako from you. The only man you have ever fallen in love with. She stole him from you even before you had your chance with him. How can you compete with her? She has it all. Money, pose, a normal typical childhood. She grew up in Republic City surrounded by people. While you grew up in the Southern Water Tribe …. in the middle of no where. With metal walls surrounding you. You grew up alone in a compound. You were the only child among a select group of adults. How could you even think that Mako would even be slightly interested in you besides as friends.

You lost the contest even before you knew Mako existed.

You wanted to hate Asami Sato. You really truly did. Even though you just met her. Like said perhaps four words to her. You really, really wanted to hate the woman. But you just couldn't. Even through your heart broke knowing that Mako was falling in love with her. That he would never be yours. You just can't hate her.

Your spirit has never felt this calm before. Not even when you were looking into your mother or father's eyes when you had to talk to the adults in the compound. You didn't feel anxious at all. You felt confidant that you were saying the _right_ things the _right_ way.

What is it about Asami's spirit that soothes you like this? How is her spirit calming your spirit? How is it that it feels so _right_ that her spirit is intertwined with yours? So deeply intertwined. How is it that you aren't scared of what this means? That you finally felt the source of the peace you always felt since you entered this world? How you felt this spirit within even while you were growing in your mother's womb.

You knew that you didn't have time to discover the answers to this mystery. At least not while Amon remained a threat. You promised once you have neutralized Amon … then you would seek the answers that you desperately needed.

You stopped speaking. You heard the cheers and the clapping around you. But those eyes spoke more to you then any other person alive. You believed what the spirit in those eyes spoke to you.

You had to stop Amon for this spirit. You had to protect this spirit from Amon. You vowed that you will over come your fear of his power of taking away bending …. your bending …. so you could protect this spirit whom was counting on you.

 _You are the Avatar. You are the bridge between the spirit world and this one. You are the protector of this soul whom desperately needs you. You are the Avatar._

 **Author's Note: I wanted to dive into Korra's thoughts on her speech at the gala in b1. Especially right after meeting Asami. After realizing that Mako was interested in Asami and not in her. Sorry if this was all over the place …. but remember early on in b1 Korra had a fear of public speaking …. so her thoughts would be in turmoil whenever she was forced into the situation.**


End file.
